Solarian Empire
Basic Information Government Type: Unitary Democratic Monarchy Faction Location: Centered on Earth Region size: 75,000 Light Years diameter Military Type: Offensive and Defensive Demographics: 99.9% human, 0.1% other (Eosapian, Nomad, Natah, Mataian, Corein, Cresian, Ursupae, and Morkith) Economics: Exports Small arms, construction materials, ships, pure water, food, luxury goods Citizen Denomination: Solarians or Imperials Currency: Imperial Sovereigns. Written form: S1,000 Religion: No official religion, secular government. Language: Imperial Standard (Formerly known as Alliance Standard) Calendar: Varies by planet. Federal level uses Earth’s calendar. ' History Founding: March 26th, 2166 (Free Human Alliance) November 12th, 4667 (Solarian Empire) Prefounding By 2166, humanity had spread out beyond Earth, into the vast emptiness of interstellar space. However, there was no law and order. Space travel was dangerous, more from fellow humans than from normal hazards. The representatives of the various governments of Earth, as well as the few planets close enough to make it safely devised a solution: A single government for all human worlds. March 26th, 2166, the Free Human Alliance was formed, a central Council forming the top leadership. The few worlds in the area became the Core Systems and began building small, basic ships with weapons, to escort the couriers with the news. The outlying colonies flocked to the banner of the Alliance, though a tiny few Core Systems did not, a major one being the Betelgeuse Binary system. It was then decided, that for the safety of humanity, the Alliance Council would control all expansion, colonization, and space travel as a whole. Alliance Days In 3569, Mars was the site of a large, anti-Council rebellion, instigated by the Barsoomian Free Miners Association (BFMA) and the Spear of the Dragon. They killed the Planetary Governor and began a series of skirmishes, intent on kicking the Council off Mars, though they were eventually put down after 21 years by the Sword Legion, the major leader of the rebellion vanishing. This had a good effect on the Alliance, however, as the Council began holding elections for Planetary Government positions, as opposed to appointing Governors. Eventually, the Alliance grew to the point where there was a distinct gap in the economic and technological base of colonies. Thus, the Shell was established in 3178. Almost immediately, a criminal group cropped up, the Corsairs. Unlike others, they were organized and seemed to pop out of nowhere. 500 years later, the Rogues began operating in the Core, but the now blooded Shield Fleet was able to protect the Core Systems, as well as the budding Shell. It was at this point the Core Systems grew to the present size and colonies began cropping up, independent of the Alliance. In 3680, Cardamine made its first appearance on a small backwater world and the Outcasts became a major criminal group. In 3967, the Verge was established to further mark the gap between colonies, as the Verge was mostly independent worlds, the Fleet keeping a presence there, wanted or not. This caused the Red Hessians to form. It was in 4599 that some began wondering if the Alliance was no longer capable of sustaining itself. Arrival Arc In 4667, two major events in human history took place: The creation of an Artificial Intelligence and Alien contact with the nomadic Eosapians. This was followed swiftly by a vicious attack by the greatest threat to humanity: The Dom’Kavosh. Though they were eventually beaten back, Councilor Randolph Gerhardt Guylos, Alliance Councilor of the Interior, proposed a plan to save the human government system, by establishing an Empire that controlled the territory of the Alliance. After months of voting, the Empire was formed on November 12th, 4667. The Verge became entirely autonomous, most independent worlds refusing the help the Empire offered to help make them more sustainable. Only Arcadia requested to stay an Imperial world. Mornes, Iona, Jura, Carmichael, and Sara’s World were made Protectorates. The newly elected Imperial Senate declared Randolph Gerhardt Guylos, the man who saved the largest human civilization, to be the first Emperor of the Solarian Empire. The new Emperor, with the approval of the Senate, released their control of space travel and colonization, resulting in an exodus outward, free of the control of the government. Five years into the Empire’s existence, the Eosapians helped humanity build Trade Gates and the Empire established relations with the Trade Federation, granting them complete authority over the original Betelgeuse Binary System, in exchange for control of the Aion system on the other side of the gate. Post-Founding April 2nd, 4676, His Imperial Majesty Randolph I, was found dead in his office, food lodged in his throat. A day later, his son, 18 year old Rudolph Gerhardt Guylos, was crowned Emperor and rules to this day. Under the guidance of Emperor Rudolph I, the Solarian Empire has absorbed the Queendom of Mysteria, as well as allied with the Cresian Empire of the Stars. Friendly relations exist with the Oro Convent, and the attitude toward the Union of Free Nations and the Saiyu Empire are considered either neutral or cold, depending on who you ask. See Also * Solarian Navy * Solarian Army * Organization of the Solarian Empire * The Imperial Senate * Solarian Citizenship * Important Locations Within the Solarian Empire * Nobility and Knighthoods * Solarian Organized Crime ' Category:Nations Category:Solarian Empire